blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Invem Sophia
“Invem MA-XX” Invem SOPHIA (initially revealed as “NORA MA-01” ey^@]SOPHIA) is a boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing as the mutant boss of Area 9 and final boss of the game. Physical Appearance Invem SOPHIA appears almost exactly as SOPHIA III. Its main differences are that its windshield is now red instead of green, and the Mutant Core is on top of it, causing its previously smooth surface to appear veiny. General Information Invem SOPHIA is the final boss of Blaster Master Zero, appearing as the mutant boss of the Alternate Dimension Area. The battle consists of two parts: a top-down battle and a side-scrolling battle. Attacks Top-down Invem SOPHIA attacks by aiming its cannon and shooting Crusher Shots. After performing this a few times, it will begin using Cannon Shots, first aimed to the sides, then the middle, creating a means of escaping the area. As the player leaves the area, Invem SOPHIA pursues, shooting Crusher Shots. After reaching a certain point, Invem SOPHIA will begin using Cannon Shots once again, this time directly targeting the player instead of set locations. Side-scrolling Invem SOPHIA initially attacks by rolling forward and firing three Crusher Shots before hovering off the top of the screen. As it takes more damage, this changes to add two Laser Shots, one grounded and one in the air, and after taking even more damage, a Maximum Shot. When Invem SOPHIA comes down after hovering away, it can either fire two sets of Warhead Missiles, hover and unleash Thunder Breaker three times, dash forward with Spark Tackle, or hover and drop four Shield Mines; it may sometimes shoot a Homing Missile before falling back into the arena. After reaching half health, Invem SOPHIA can use Acceleration Blast. Strategy Top-Down View The player has no means of depleting all of Invem SOPHIA’s health. Its Crusher Shots can be avoided if the player keeps on moving, and its Cannon Shots can be avoided by keeping a safe distance from their landing points. Using Reflect, Jason is able to nullify any of Invem SOPHIA’s Crusher Shots. This is especially useful during the chase sequence, as the player can have Jason always face upward while keeping the shield up. Side View Invem SOPHIA’s Crusher Shots, Laser Shots, and Maximum Shots can all be avoided by staying out of Invem SOPHIA’s line of fire, using Spark Tackle’s invincibility, or by using a Shield Mine and facing the boss. Its Warhead Missiles can be avoided similarly. Its Thunder Breaker can be avoided by Hovering or Jump Boosting over Invem SOPHIA or using Spark Tackle’s invincibility. Its Homing Missile can be avoided by shooting it, using Spark Tackle’s invincibility, or blocking it with a Shield Mine. Its Spark Tackle can only be avoided by also using a Spark Tackle or being able to jump over Invem SOPHIA before it performs the move. Its Shield Mines can be avoided by staying away from their set drop location. They can also be destroyed, and usually drop Capsules. Its Acceleration Blast can be avoided by staying behind it during the entire move. The best Main Weapon to use is the Laser Shot, as it instantly reaches the full range of the arena upon use, does not spend energy, and penetrates through the Shield Mine attack. The Shield Mine Sub-weapon should be active almost all the time in order to negate any dangers from most of Invem SOPHIA’s attacks, only needing to worry about Thunder Breaker, Spark Tackle, and Acceleration Blast. When Invem Sophia is at 25% of its HP remaining, it will shut down temporarily. This will give Jason the opportunity to eject from Sophia Zero and free Eve from Invem Sophia. After rescuing Eve, return to Sophia Zero and finish off the now-immobile Invem Sophia as desired. Destroyer Mode Invem Sophia's fight is mostly unchanged from before. However, it will always fight as if on low health, meaning it will have access to Laser Shot and Maximum Shot, as well as starting the battle with the Acceleration Blast. Upon reaching 25% HP, it will temporarily shutdown like before, but this time, Jason only has a few seconds to dismount and retrieve Eve, otherwise Invem Sophia will reboot and heal a substantial amount. Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Metal Attackers